The Fifth Goddess
by Miki-chan13
Summary: The guys don't get all the fun,not this time!There is a fifth deity,a goddess,and her warriors,drawn from several different dimensions,are just as determined to get the Shentso-Paos as Miaka and Yui are! Discontinued until further notice.
1. Numerous Prologues

Like said before, this is a multi-fandom x-over, and this is in no way the original story of Fushigi Yuugi. I was just really disappointed with some things (*cough*NurikoandChirikodying*cough*), so I decided to mix up the universes and do my own thing. Yeah. So, enjoy, and remember, this is not supposed to be serious.

* * *

"Miaka, there are some things you need to know. One: Now that Amiboshi has been killed, Yui won't be able to summon Seiryuu," Tai-yi-Jun told Miaka.

"Then Yui will be trying to find the shipping prow as well?" Miaka exclaimed.

"That's SHENTSO-PAO! Since you both will be trying to get it, then you two will be mortal enemies!" Tai-yi-Jun replied curtly.

_Yui is my enemy?_ Miaka felt troubled at this thought.

"The next thing I say will be even more difficult to bear: You are not to have any feelings for men, nor will you have bodily contact with them, either. The priestess must remain a virgin till Suzaku is summoned!" Tai-yi-Jun informed the girl sternly. Miaka flinched at this revelation.

_Tamahome…_

"What I am about to tell you is even more important, or at least more important than the first: There is a fifth god, or in this case, goddess. She is Yuu Watase, the swan goddess of magic, parallel universes, and wind. Her priestess will also be trying to get the Shentso-Pao."

_Another priestess? I have to beat two priestesses to the Shentso-Pao?!_

"So, what can we do, then?" Miaka asked.

"Why are you asking me? You're the priestess," Tai-yi-Jun said matter-of-factly.

"What? Aren't you supposed to be a super ancient and powerful deity-like figure?! Cut me a little slack here!" Miaka snapped angrily.

"Yes, I am a 'super-powerful deity-like figure'; a super-powerful deity-figure who coyuld fry your brain here and now if you don't stop being an ungrateful brat!" Tai-yi-Jun said, looming eerily over the startled red-head.

"S-sorry..."

* * *

"Nu-Nuriko! That's a h-hand! And an a-arm!" Miaka squealed in horror as Ashitare faced them both, holding a severed arm in his mouth. Blood dripped down from the severed part and flicked on his face and fangs.

"Is it a Seiryuu warrior?!" Nuriko wondered, clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"Old flesh is too tough," Ashitare stated nonchalantly spat the severed arm out of his mouth before looking back at the two. "Let's try you next!" with that, he bounded at them full speed.

"And I had to pack my holy sword in the bag I gave to Chichiri!" Miaka wailed.

Nuriko acted fast and grabbed the flare in the bag on their horse.

"Stay behind me!" he barked at Miaka before firing the flare at Ashitare as he leaped at them.

He howled in pain as the flames licked the side of his face and shoulder. He shot back down on the ground, glaring bloody murder at Nuriko as he shielded the burned skin. The people around murmured and whispered among themselves as they saw the event from a safe distance. Then, he left, bounding away just like a wold would.

From atop an abandoned building, a young man wrapped in a black coat fringed with white fur, wild auburn hair and golden eyes had watched what had transpired. He smiled slightly before putting his gun back in its holster.

_Looks like they didn't need my help after all..._

* * *

"Damn it, Nuriko, open your eyes!" Miaka sobbed, crying over the willow seishi's bleeding chest.

Tamahome said nothing, his fists balled up. Nuriko was going to die. There was nothing that would change that.

_Damn it all, why?!_

The sound of a foot making contact with the crisp snow snapped Tamahome out of his thoughts and he looked up. A young man with long white hair, pointed ears, a crescent moon tattoo on his forehead and a very strange kimono with white fir wrapped around his shoulder stepped to them.

"Who...?" Tamahome asked. The man ignored him and his gaze swept at over to Nuriko, dead. He walked slowly and calmly over to Nuriko and held a slim blue sword over him. Tamahome was about to spring up and take whoever this guy was down when the man glanced at him, the look in his eyes coolly daring him to stop his advancement. Tamahome noticed that the stranger's blade was pulsating.

_It's as if it has a beating heart._

"No! Get away from her!" Miaka cried, attempting to grab the man's left arm, only to find that he had no left arm, so she grabbed him around the back.

"Get away from her! Don't ruin her body!" Miaka nearly shrieked, grabbing at his arm, which was nonexistent as it turned out and Miaka ended up grabbing nothing., trying to hold him back.

The man simply ignored her and then slashed the sword over Nuriko's body once, then again before stepping back and placing the sword back in its scabbard. Miaka stared, tears still staining her cheeks.

What had just happened?

"Ow..."

Miaka stared down, not willing to believe what she was seeing, should it had proved to be a dream. Nuriko was opening his eyes, looking dazed, a little confused, but alive nonetheless. He glanced at both Tamahome and Miaka.

"What... what just-"

"N-N-NURIKOOOOO!"

Whatever Nuriko was about to say was cut off as Miaka hurled herself at him, hugging the willow warrior as tightly as she could.

"Eh?" Miaka suddenly felt two large bumps smooshing her face. She withdrew and gaped at Nuriko's bare chest.

"B-breasts?!" Miaka choked out, shocked and at the same time, trying to to laugh at what she just said. Tamahome stared at Nuriko before blushing fiercely and turning away.

Nuriko stared at them boh, looking relieved. "This is... this is unbelievable. I was just dead, and now I'm alive and a woman-!"

The man had already walked away after he had healed Nuriko, wondering how his Tenseiga gave this Nuriko different gender.

_Father... is this some kind of a joke to you?_

* * *

Miaka stared down at the small tent, her insides quivering. "Well, this is it, kitty. Better get it over with." Miaka was about to go forward when-

"Hold it right there, kid."

Miaka spun around. A young woman wearing a black robe, with blond hair tied in four pony-tails, and wielding a giant fan faced her.

"Who are you?" Miaka asked.

"None of your concern; just go back to where you cam from. You do not want to do this, okay?" she said, crossing her arms.

"Look, just please, I-I have to do this," Miaka stammered, trying to pass.

" 'Have to do this', eh? Then you don't leave me a choice." The girl grabbed her fan and swung it at Miaka. Wind rushed at the red-head, swirling around her.

"What-" Miaka was cut off as the wind stole away her breath and left her limp.

"Don't worry, the wind isn't too rough, and you can breathe, so don't think too badly of me," she said before walking away toward the tent.

Pausing outside of it, she readied herself and then opened the flap. She glanced up, seeing the blonde foreigner, only wearing a white shirt and pants and boots, the necklass around his neck. The young woman grinned right back at him as her hands moved into the final sign.

* * *

Tamahome scooped up the white cat and was about to get back on his horse when he saw a strange and horrifying sight: Miaka, unconscious, trapped in a whirlwind!

"Miaka!" Tamahome ran toward the tornado, but it flung him out.

_What do I do?! If I can get her out, then she'll die! Damn it, what can-"_

Then, as if reacting with his bubbling frustration, Tamahome felt enormous power building in his body. He had to get it out, or he would explode!

"AGGGGHHHH!" Vivid red chi sprang from Tamahome's palms, slamming into the tornado, destroying it, and freeing Miaka!

Tamahome leaped forward, catching Miaka. "Tama…home?" Miaka murmured, looking at his face.

"Miaka!" Tamahome hugged her to him tightly, kissing her hair.

"Don't you ever do that again, understand? Never!" Tamahome said vehematnly, almost glaring at her.

Miaka only nodded, more happy than she woud care to admit that Tamahome was by her side.

Just then, they heard a small explosion at the foot of the hill. Without warning, Miak ran to it.

"Hey- Damn it all..." Tamahome growled as he ran after her down the hill.

He was about to go forward at the bottom before Miaka grabbed his arm and pulled him behind a bush. Nakao was outside, as well as a boy with red hair, no eyebrows, a gourd on his back and the tattoo of "love" over one eye. Sand spilled out of the gourd and moved according to his will, seemingly.

"You little bastard!" Nakago snarled, clinging onto his shoulder, which was bleeding heavily.

_All right, go kid!_ Tamahome thought, a grin on his face. His only regret was that he wasn't the one causing the blond pain.

Then, lightning came down at Gaara, the ninja's sand deflecting it. Soi leaped in front of Nakago, glowering at the boy, who returned it with an annoyed look; the kind of look you'd give an annoying house cat.

"Nakago, get on your horse! Hurry!" Soi commanded, flinging more lightning at the boy in hopes of killing him, but the sand shifted into a round shield, protecting and deflecting the lighting each time.

Miaka and Tamahome ran into the tent, where they found the young woman from before, sleeping on the floor, her arms crossed leisurely under her head. She looked virtually untouched. The two were completely confused now. The young woman cracked open one eye and it lazily surveyed them.

"Is he gone?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah?" Miaka said, still looking very confused.

Just then, the red-haired bot entered. The young woman smirked and leaped on her feet and walked out with him.

"See ya," she said, waving her back hand absently.

"... huh?"

* * *

What really happened was this: Temari would place Nakago under some sort of genjutsu, which would make him believe he had stripped Miaka of her virginity then knock him out and take the "shipping prow", back to her boss.

So yeah.


	2. Summoning the Goddess

All righty, the second chapter! And I have avoided death for the moment *ducks behind desk again*, so; onto the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Summoning the God(dess) (Or, the Seiryuu Warriors Get Their Asses Kicked)  
**

Nakago looked down from his perch in the monestary. It was the warriors and priestess of Yuu Watase! "Why are they still trying to get the Shentso-Pao?! I defiled their priestess!" Nakago snapped.

"Nakago-san, what did the girl you-" Miboshi remained silent for a second. "-look like?" Miboshi finished asking.

"Blond hair pulled into four pony-tails and she had a giant fan. Why?" Nakago asked.

"That wasn't the priestess." Miboshi replied, fidgeting with his weird top thing.

"Oh. No wonder it was such a bad lay," Nakago replied thoughtfully.

"Is that all you think about?! Conquering and sex?!?!" Miboshi snapped.

"Yup." Nakago replied.

Nakago went back to the summoning room. Suddenly, he bumped into someone. Looking down, he saw Haruhi!

"So you're the real Priestess." Nakago replied in an eerily calm voice, as he approached Haruhi.

Haruhi was feeling as if she was falling off a cliff. _What do I do?! I'm trapped! _Nakago had trapped her by the wall. He smirked and brushed his fingers against her cheek gently. Haruhi shivered, unable to move or think.

"Heh. Now you will never summon Yuu Watase." Nakago sneered, drawing closer. Then, the craziest idea popped into Haruhi's head. As soon as Nakago came close enough, Haruhi loosed many well-aimed kicks between Nakago's legs.

"Urk!" Nakago squeaked in a squeaky voice, doubling over. Haruhi took this chance and ran as fast as she could in the other direction.

_Ha! Serves that bastard right! _she thought vehemently. _Now, to find the Shentso-Pao!

* * *

_

Yui ran down the corridor, holding the bracelet-like Shentso-Pao she'd taken from Miaka. _Now I can finally summon Seiryuu!_ Yui smiled to herself. She would finally have her revenge.

"Hold it right there." Yui stopped. It was Gaara, and he looked pissed. 

_Well? Now's your chance, Gaara. You can kill her and get your revenge against the bastard who did that to your big sister, _Shukaku sneered inside Gaara's head.

"No…Haruhi said not to." Gaara replied softly. He remembered Haruhi's words at the beginning of this mission…

_"Everyone, you cannot under any circumstances kill any of the Suzaku or Seiryuu warriors or the priestesses! You can maim them, but not kill them!" _

Gaara looked back at Yui. "I'll make it blunt: Give me the Shentso-Pao, or I just might do something worse than death to you," the redhead said calmly.

Yui glared. "Try me." Suddenly, sand slithered out his gourd and wound itself around both of Yui's legs and crushed them both!

"Wahh!" Yui cried in pain, dropping to the floor and letting go of the Shentso-Pao.

Gaara picked it up and turned to Yui, glaring pointedly at her a moment before walking away.

* * *

Suboshi didn't ask what happened when Nakago came back, clinging onto the section between his legs in obvious pain, not after the murderous look he saw in Nakago's eyes when he was about to ask.

"Hey, look." Suboshi turned around. Near them, backed up against the wall was a little girl about 12. She had long blond hair like Nakago, but her eyes were pink.

"You know little girl, you shouldn't be here." Nakago replied, looking a bit happy to have someone besides Suboshi to bear his wrath.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Suboshi asked, trying to sound intimidating like Nakago. The girl gave them both a deadpan look.

For some reason, this irritated Nakago. He grabbed the girl's wrist, forcing her to stand up. "Look, I'm in a bad mood, and even though Suboshi's a little brat-"

Suboshi cried in indignation, "Hey!"

"-he asked you a question, now answer!" Nakago growled, gripping the girl's wrist tightly.

Eve winced silently at the pain in her wrist. _This guy's pissing me off! He thinks he's so awesome. Time to die, bub. _"My name is Eve and you've made a big mistake."

Eve leaped at Nakago and her hair suddenly transformed into multiple swords and sliced at Nakago and Suboshi. When Eve was done, the two blinked.

"Ha! You missed!" Suboshi yelled triumphantly at Eve. But then, Nakago and Suboshi's clothes fell off in shreds, leaving them both nude!

Eve's eye twitched, then she knocked both of them out and took the Shentso-Pao from Nakago. "Well, can't say it wasn't personal," Eve mused, before running as fast as she could away from them.

Eve stopped when she heard voices. She peered behind the corner. Two men and a young girl were kneeling by a little boy who seemed to be dying. Eve was overcome by pity and sadness at the sight.

She walked towards them. One of the men, a redhead, noticed her. "Whaddya want?!" he snarled.

"To help," Eve replied. She approached the boy. He was wearing a blue robe and his brown hair was in a weird ponytail. She knelt by him, and wound her hair, loaded with nanites, around him.

_Ahh! He's too strong!_ Eve thought, trying to draw out the Seiryuu seishi out of the boy. Eve then lowered her face toward Chiriko's, and placed her lips against his, and injected the full force of the nanites into his body, driving Miboshi out!

"I drew Miboshi out! Now hurry heal him!" Eve gasped, withdrawing from Chiriko. Mitsukake didn't need to be told twice. He healed Chiriko, then helped the boy sit up.

"Are you an angel?" Chiriko asked weakly.

Eve smiled and looked back at him. "No, but close enough," she replied, before running away.

* * *

So! Now that I'm saved some of the chief characters, please do not kill me! *ducks behind desk just in case* Please review, though!


	3. Too Late!

**Too Late (or Summoning Yuu Watase)**

Miaka, Tamahome, and Chichiri ran up the stairs. "Will we make it in time?" Miaka asked Tamahome worriedly.

"We have to," he replied.

They reached the top and looked down from the tower and gasped. Haruhi had both Shentso-Paos and was chanting softly.

"…I summon all the great forces of justice and good will, of the four corners of Heaven and the four quarters of the Earth, to call on you, the protector of the fourth wall, Yuu Watase! We ask that you descend from the seven realities to protect us, and destroy all evil with your powers for the sake of the people you created. Listen to the plea of your friends, we summon you thus, descend upon us from the Heavens!"

Suddenly, a great wind blew over the tower and through the clouds. Through it, Miaka saw a giant green swan, flying down to Earth!

As Haruhi gazed up at the swan, a purple light shot down on her, engulfing the young priestess.

Haruhi opened her eyes. A young woman, dressed in violet and silver silk stood before Haruhi. On her forehead was the Chinese symbol for "friend."

"I'm the goddess of the Yuu Watase warriors. You summoned me, right?" Yuu asked Haruhi.

"Hai, that's right." Haruhi answered.

"Oke-dokie then! Now you'll get exactly three wishes and to make me grant one, you have to say 'Kaigan'! Now we need to intertwine so I can grant you the wishes. See ya when you say it!"

Yuu then shot over to Haruhi and dived into her body. The light disappeared and Haruhi fell flat on her face. "Haruhi, are you OK?" A young man with raven hair and a blue uniform helped Haruhi up.

"I'm OK, Roy. Stop worrying about me!" Haruhi replied, grinning.

Roy smirked. "OK, we better go then. This castle's 'bout to explode!" Roy replied.

"Huh? Why?" A boy in a school uniform cried.

"Because I don't like it, Kyon! So I set up explosives." Roy replied, matter-of-factly.

Just then, a huge boom resounded all over the castle. "Roy! Has being made a general made you even _more_ reckless?" Haruhi cried.

"Calm down. Let's go." Roy replied and a portal opened up by them.

"What's happening?" Nuriko cried, trying to steady herself.

"Whatever it is, we need to get out now!" Mitsukake replied, completely calm.

The four ran through the hallway and turned the corner. Yui was laying mere yards from them, unconscious, on a crack that threatened to swallow her up!

"What do we do? We're gonna die!" Chiriko cried, his character gone once again.

"Aw, screw this!" Tasuki snapped.

He then shot over to the crack and before the floor crumbled away, plucked up Yui and made to the other side with the other warriors.

Yui opened her eyes. "Eh? Where am I?" she gasped. Then she saw Tasuki and realized where she was. "Lemme go!" Yui cried, immediately trying to wriggle out of Tasuki's arms.

"No can do." Tasuki replied, arranging Yui bridal-style on his shoulder.

"Look, we're trying to save you here, the least you can do is trust us a tiny bit!" Nuriko snapped, gripping Yui by the shoulders.

Meanwhile, Miaka and the others were having problems of their own.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Tamahome yelled over the ka-booms.

"Like this, no da!" Chichiri, then concentrating, opened a portal in his hat.

"OK, let's- Eh? It's the others!" Tamahome suddenly exclaimed.

Miaka gasped. Yui was with them too, her legs covered in blood.

"OK, we gotta a li'l more baggage then we thought-"

"Hey!" Yui cried indignantly.

"-so let's get the hell outta here!" Tasuki yelled over the crashes.

The warriors and Miaka slipped through the hat, Chichiri urging them on. Just as Chichiri was about to go through, he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him back. He whirled around. It was Nakago! (And he got new clothes somehow!)

_Oh crap, no da!_

"Not so fast, little monk." Nakago replied, an eerie aura engulfing the general.

"What do you want, no da?" Chichiri asked, trying to buy some time.

"Duh! Our priestess. Now that I have a hostage, it might not be so difficult to gain her back," Nakago replied, sneering.

"Too bad…I have no intention of being used by you!" Chichiri shouted, using all of his strength to thrust himself into the portal, unintentionally dragging Nakago with him.

"No!" Soi, who'd arrived just then, ran and grabbed Nakago's arm, then Suboshi grabbed Soi, Amiboshi grabbed Suboshi, Tomo grabbed Amiboshi, Ashitare grabbed Tomo, Miboshi grabbed Ashitare, and they all went through the hat just as the monastery collapsed.

* * *

Hello, viewers! Please don't ask where Nakago got new clothes from, where the portal came from, or how the other Seiryuu seishi (especially the dead ones) got there, cause I frankly have no clue ^^;;;

You know, this whole story's getting somewhat carried away from me. Plus, it's also been a while since I've updated. I mean, I'm thinking that maybe I shouldn't have been so heavy with the friendship thing. Friendship speeches have really been pissing me off lately, mainly cause of Tea. Man, I hope Duke doesn't die after Episode 48 of YGOTAS!

Also, please don't kill me! I haven't done anything wrong! Yet. *mystical voice* All shall be explained in due time...

Nevertheless... *props up machine gun on desk that's being used for cover* Just for protection, ya know. ^^ Hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter, and please review!


	4. Negotiations

**Negotiations (or, Help Us Out Here or Else We'll Break These Pretty Thingies!)**

Haruhi felt like an idiot.

"Keep it down Train!" Eve hissed as the eight-some made their way through the palace.

"Ya know, I got a great idea on how we can see the emperor." Train replied.

"Oh?" Temari asked.

"HEY! OVER HERE! PRIESTESS AND WARRIORS OF YUU WATASE! THAT'S RIGHT WE SEE YOU!" Train shouted at the top of his lungs at the guards.

In 5 seconds, they were all surrounded. "And the plot thickens," Kyon muttered under his breath.

"Train, you damn idiot," Gaara growled.

"Seriously," Sesshomaru agreed, glaring at the ex-Chronos number for the situation they were now in.

"Well, we got an audience, didn't we?" Train whispered back.

"So you are the warriors of Watase. We wonder why you are here," Hotohori addressed them.

Haruhi walked forward and bowed. "We are here to see the Suzaku and Seiryuu warriors! We want to negotiate with them!" Haruhi demanded.

Hotohori raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Hotohori-dono, I advise against nei-" one of his ministers began.

"Very well, we shall arrange a meeting with you." Turning to the servants, Hotohori ordered: "Make sure they are comfortable as they wait."

"Why do I even bother?" the minister groaned.

* * *

After Nuriko debriefed Miaka how they found Yui, the Suzaku priestess went to her ex-best friend's room. She eased the door open, peeking inside to see Mitsukake re-bandaging Yui's legs, which teh blonde had given into reluctantly.

"So, I'm basically a prisoner here, right?" Yui asked.

"No, you are a guest and my patient. And you shouldn't move around too much; you might open the wound more," Mitsukake informed her, finishing dressing the wound.

As Mitsukake left the room, Miaka came in. The two girls looked at each other for a minute before Miaka ran over to her and hugged Yui.

"Thank God you're OK! You'll be able to walk again in a day or two."

Yui pushed Miaka away after a moment, not wanting to be seen as 'weak'. "This doesn't change anything, you know. I won't forgive until my scars heal." Yui pulled up the sleeves and was surprised to see that the scars were gone!

"Mitsukake must have healed them." Miaka thought aloud.

"Why are you helping me? For the love of God, we're enemies!" Yui snapped.

"I don't care, you're still my friend!" Miaka replied, gripping her the blonde's shoulders.

Just then, Hotohori entered the room.

"What is it, Hotohori?" Miaka asked, for Yui was speechlessly gaping at the young bishounen.

"I have grave news for you both; Suzaku and Seiryuu have both been sealed away. You cannot summon them."

Yui and Miaka simply stared, utterly shocked at the news. "Also, the warriors and priestess of Yuu Watase wish to negotiate with both of you. So you two must come with us." Miaka nodded and handed Yui a crutch. Yui took it and the two followed Hotohori to the throne room.

Miaka gasped. Five men and three young girls were waiting with the Suzaku and Seiryuu warriors. The Seiryuu seishi were not very happy to see the Watase warriors, especially Eve and Gaara.

Haruhi stood up and approached the two mikos. "I'm Haruhi Suzimiya, priestess of Yuu Watase. You two must be Miaka Yuki and Yui Hongo. Now then, these are my warriors: Kyon-"

"Yo," Kyon raised a hand in lazy greeting.

"-Roy Mustang-"

The exceedingly sexy alchemist merely smirked.

***record screeches* **

**Miki-chan: Wait. What the hell? **

**SG-chan: I'm just helping you Beta. **

**Miki-chan: No. No, no, no! Roy is _not_ that sexy! **

**SG-chan: Sure he is!**

**Miki-chan: This is my story! Gimme that damn keyboard- **

***struggle ensues***

**SG-chan: This is _my_ laptop, I can write whatever I damn well please! **

**Miki-chan: Well, it's _my_ story! So give me-**

**SG-chan: Ow! Hey, I have little to no depth perception here, and you nearly elbowing me in the face doesn't help! Do you _want_ the sty in my eye to get worse? *fume fume* **

**Miki-chan: Stop being such a drama queen! **

**SG-chan: Oh, so _now_ you acknowledge my acting prowess! **

**Miki-chan: You take back what you wrote right now, or I'll... I'll... **

**SG-chan: You'll do what? *smirks***

**Miki-chan: *whispers in SG-chan's ear***

**SG-chan: *pales* You wouldn't! **

**Miki-chan: *nods* I would. **

**SG-chan: *grumbles* Fine, fine. I'll put something in for Sesshomaru as well, if that will please your highness?**

**Miki-chan: Yes; yes, it would. *preens*  
**

"-Sesshomaru-"

Sesshomaru, his elegant figure entrancing the gazes of all females in the room (including Nuriko), nodded to them.

"-Temari-"

"Hi," the kunoichi said.

"-Temari's brother Gaara-"

The room temperature plummeted as the redheaded jinchuuriki glared at the Seiryuu seishi before nodding coldly towards the Suzaku warriors.

"-Train Heartnet-"

"Hey there!" the brunette waved, grinning.

"-and Eve." The girl gave a short wave.

"Well!" Haruhi clapped. "Now that that's done with, we need to talk and stuff!"

The three priestesses and their warriors went into an adjoining room, where there was a long table with many chairs. They sat down, followed by an awkward silence of about ten seconds. Then Haruhi spoke.

"Now, down to business. These thingies-" she held up the Shentso-paos "-are our bargaining chips. In exchange for them, we'd like you to help us defeat a very powerful enemy. Besides Qu-Dong," the girl added. She let her words sink in.

"What other enemy could you be talking about?" Miaka inquired.

Haruhi held up a picture of a man who looked like a female version of Michael Jackson.

"Where did you get that picture?" Miaka asked pensively.

"You don't need to know," Haruhi dismissed the Suzaku miko's question. "His name is Orochimaru. He's from another dimension where he is one of the legendary Sannin warriors, specializing in snakes." Her demeanor became extremely serious. "We can't beat him by ourselves, so we need your help."

Nakago glared. "And how exactly do you propose we do so? Unless you've forgotten, none of us have our warrior powers, since you sealed Seiryuu and Suzaku away." The seishi of the mentioned deities all glared at Haruhi and her warriors as a cloud of doom swirling around the collective's heads.

Haruhi was taken aback for a second, then in an annoyed (albeit smug) tone, she said, "Well then, I guess I could just take these-" she held up the Shentso-paos "-and drop them in a random river or something."

"Ah! Don't!" the Seiryuu and Suzaku warriors cried, all who weren't injured springing from their seats.

Grinning, Haruhi put them back down. "Well, if you want them so much, you can at least try to help."

"We'll do it!" Miaka agreed, looking around to her warriors for assurance.

"Fine," Yui replied.

"What?" the seishi from both sides cried out.

"Miaka, you can't be serious!" Tamahome cried.

"Yui-dono, what if they double-cross us?" Nakago replied.

"Tamahome, we have to at least try," Miaka told her boyfriend sternly.

"We'll just have to take that risk, Nakago," Yui replied to the double-crossing (but damn sexy) general.

"Don't worry, I'm not that devious," Haruhi smirked. "Now, we know that Orochimaru is in Hong-Nan, not too far from here. So we need to get there quickly."

"Then let's get going!" Miaka exclaimed.

* * *

A/N: As you may have noticed, SG-chan was helping me to edit this chapter, as well as chapters before. However, she sometimes puts stuff in that, well, yeah, that I don't agree with. Let's just say we reached a compromise. Anyways, read and review, please! Also, I'd appreciate if you'd all read my other stories as well ^^ Thank you.


End file.
